fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Abend wie noch keiner zuvor!!!
Ein Abend wie noch keiner zuvor!!! Hey Leute, ich bins mal wieder Juju. Das ist eine FF über uns im Chat und natürlich gehts auch um den Glee Cast. Kleine Info: In der Story bin ich 16. Kapitel 1. Der Morgen Licht drung in mein Zimmer. Die Vögel zwitscherten. Langsam richtete mich in meinem Bett auf. Ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Heute war es endlich soweit. Auf diesen Tag wartete ich seit Tagen. Es war der Tag wo ich und meine Freundinnen unsere Vorbilder treffen würden. Endlich war der Tag gekommen wo der Glee Cast sein erstes Konzert in Deutschland geben würde. Schnell stand ich auf und zog mir ein einfaches Tank Top mit Jogging Hose an und ging runter in die Küche, wo mein Hund Fanny schon auf mich zu gesprungen kam. Ich holte mir eine Scheibe Brot und strich Butter drauf. Nachdem ich gefrühstückt hatte, ging ich in den Flur zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer einer meiner besten Freundinnen Lia. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm sie ab. Lia: Hi. Juju: Hi, wie gehts? Ich bin so aufgeregt. Hab fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. L: Genauso gings mir auch. Also lass uns nochmal alles durch gehen! Also du und deine Mutter kommen mich und Emi gegen 5 abholen... J:... Dann fahren wir weiter zu Jojo, wo auch Mel auf uns wartet... L:... danach zu Annika und anschließend zu Mia und Tascha und ab zum Konzert... J: ... wo wir Luna und Nick treffen. So alles geklärt. L: Ja ok. Super wir sehen uns dann. Tschüssi. J: Bye Bye Sweetie. Damit legte ich auf. Meine Mutter kam verschlafen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Meine Mutter: Was machst du denn so früh für einen Krach? J: Ich hab bloß mit Lia telefoniert. Darf ich etwa nicht mehr telefonieren? Mit den Worten ließ ich meine Mutter stehen und ging in mein Zimmer. Kapitel 2. Die Vorbereitungen und die Fahrt Als es halb vier war ging ich ins Bad und schminkte mich. Danach glättete ich meine Haare und zog mir das Kleidthumb|Mein Kleid;) an das ich extra für diesen Abend gekauft hatte. Als ich nach unten ging, wartete meine Mutter schon ungeduldig auf mich. M: Wir müssen los! J: Ich bin ja schon da. Stress nicht so rum. Wir haben genügend Zeit. Ich stieg zusammen mit meiner Mutter ins Auto. Zum Glück war unser Auto riesig so das wir alle rein passten. Nach 10 Minuten Fahrt erreichten wir Lia's Haus. Ich klingelte. Die Tür wurde stürmisch geöffnet und Lia kam raus. Sie umarmte mich. Lia: Hi, endlich bist du da. EMI! Kommst du, wir müssen los! Emi kam hastig die Treppe runter gestolpert. Auch sie umarmte mich flüchtig Emi: Hi Juju. Ju: Können wir? Die beiden nickten. Also gingen wir zum Auto und ich stieg wieder ein. Wir fuhren ein paar Straßen weiter und sammelten dort Jojo und Mel ein. Eine Straße weiter kam auch noch Annika dazu. Wir drehten die Musik voll auf und hörten uns Jojo's CD an wo ihre Lieblings Glee Songs drauf waren. Als auch noch Mia und Tascha bei uns waren, war die Party in vollem Gange. Wir gröhlten laut Raise your Glass mit und lachten uns kaputt wenn einer mal ausversehen den falschen Text sang. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen wir eindlich an der Lanxess-Arena in Köln an. Wir stiegen aus. Auf einmal kreischte Mel laut los.thumb|Lanxess Arena Mel: LUNA! NICK! Sie lief auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Ich verabschiedete mich kurz von meiner Mutter und ging gemächlich mit den anderen zu Luna und Nick. Nun waren wir alle komplett. Zusammen gingen wir zum Eingang des großen Stadion, während wir wild durch einander redeten. Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit Jojo darüber ob es passieren könnte ,wenn ich Naya sehen würde, das ich auf der Stelle tot umfalle, als mich Emi anstupste. Ich schaute zu ihr. Ihr Mund stand weit offen und sie zeigte ohne sich zu bewegen stur auf eine dunkle Stelle neben dem Stadion. Erst als ich genauer hinschaute sah ich wie dort 2 Personen standen. Ich guckte noch genauer. Es waren 2 Personen. 2 Frauen. Eine Blondine und eine Brünette. Ich schrie leise und fing an vor Freude zu hüpfen. Ju: Leute da sind Diana und Lea. Alle redeten noch mehr durcheinender, bis auf Nick. Der stand cool am Rand und wartete darauf das die Mädels sich wieder beruhigten. Das taten wir dann auch, nach 5 Minuten. Als wir am Eingang waren holte ich die Karten raus. Ich gab jedem Seine und wir ließen sie abstempeln. Schnell suchten wir unsere Plätze. Wir hatten Glück gehabt. Unser Freund Matti hatte nähmlich das alles hier organisiert und so für uns VIP- Plätze in der ersten Reihe gesichert. Er selbst war schon in Berlin in die Premiere gegangen.Wir setzten uns hin. Ab nun kam die Zeit des Wartens. Eine Lautsprecher- Ansage ertönte. Ansage: Ihr größter Traum ist es den Glee-Cast zu treffen? Ich nickte innerlich. Ansage: Dann schreiben sie jetzt eine SMS an die 014935 1001 ind gewinnen sie mir etwas Glück eine Backstage-Tour und lernen sie ihre Stars persönlich kennen! Schicken sie einfach nur eine SMS mit dem Kennwort Glee drin an die 014935 1001 und machen sie ihre Träume war. Tascha: Los Mädels denen zeigen wir mal was Fans sind! Alle griffen nach ihren Handys und wählten die Nummer. Lia: Mehr können wir nicht tun. Aufeinmal gingen die Lichter aus. Kapitel 3. Das Konzert (Teil 1) Man sah Sue/Jane auf einem riesigen Bildschirm. Dann kam auch Matthew/ Will dazu. Neben mir kreischte Mia. Beide kündigten die New Directions an. Die Musik fing an. Don't Stop Believing. Artie/Kevin drehte sich um. Von uns zeigte keiner eine Reaktion.thumb|right|447px Tina/Jenna drehte sich um. Jojo fing an zu klatschen. Mercedes/Amber drehte sich um. Ich klatschte mit Jojo mit. Rachel/Lea drehte sich rum. Emi, Anni und Lia fingen an zu schreien, die meisten anderen standen einfach nur auf. Finn/Cory drehte sich um. Lia war glaub ich grade am Rand zum Nervenzusammenbruch. Cory fing an zu singen. Die Halle bebte. Lea fing an zu singen. Noch mehr geklatsche. Brittany/Heather kam rein. Von den Jungs gabs Pfiffe. Sam/Chord kam rein. Luna und Nick sprangen auch endlich auf. Santana/Naya kam rein. Ich bekam Schnappatmung, neben mir hörte ich Jojo kreischen. Mike/Harry kam rein. Jojo drehte noch mehr durch. Quinn/Diana kam rein. Mir wurde etwas schlecht. Puck/Mark kam rein. Von allen Seiten hörte ich Mädels jubeln. Zuerst sang Mark weiter, dann Naya. Ich musste mich setzen damit ich nicht umfiel. Weiter machten Lea, Kevin und Cory. Dann nur noch Lea und Cory. Jenna machte weiter. Gefolgt von Cory und Diana. Gut das ich noch saß, sonst wär ich sofort wieder umgefallen, denn jetzt war Naya dran, die zusammen mit Chord sang. Sie lächelte in meine Richtung. Nein, sie lächelte mich an. Ich musste mir Mühe geben nicht in Freudenstränen auszubrechen. Und weiter gings mit Amber und Kevin. Dann Heather und Mike. Auch Jojo musste sich setzen. Und mal wieder Amber und Kevin. Das Finale Amber schmetterte die letzte Note durch das ganze Stadion. Es wurde wieder dunkel. Man hörte eine sehr bekannte Stimme. Lea: Rachel Berry, you know, you are a star. Plötzlich stand Lea mitten im Publikum.thumb|right|400px Sie fing an zu singen. Während des Songs kam sie immer näher zu uns. Ich hörte Lia's Herz pochen, da wir als beste Freundinnen natürlich nebeneinander saßen. Alle standen als der Song zu Ende war. Lea ging lächelnd von der Bühne und für sie kamen Chord und Diana. Hinter ihnen ging ein roter Vorhang hoch. Dort saßen alle vom Cast auf Stühlenthumb|right|405px. Wie im Chorraum der New Directions. Chord und Diana fingen an Lucky zu singen. Während des Songs fingen irgendwann an Luna und Nick zu kuscheln. Als Cianna fertig waren, sprangen Nick und Luna sofort auf um zu applaudieren. Naya fing an zu sprechen. Mein Herz fing an zu pochen, stärker denn je. Amber redete mit. Und schon fing River Deep-Mountain High an. Ich drehte durch. Naya hörte sich ja in echt genauso gut an wie im TV. Und ich hatte wieder das Gefühl das Naya mich anlächelte und ansang. Langsam wurde es irgendwie unheimlig. Gwyneth Patrowl kam rein als der vorherige Song zu Ende war. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das auch Weltstars kommen würden. Ausgerechnet nach Deutschland.thumb|right|400px Es war total klar was jetzt kommen würde: Forget You. Und genau so war es. Alle sangen mit. Nun war Pause. Wir gingen in den Gang um uns was zu trinken und eine Brezel zu holen. Jojo kam zu mir. Jo: Ich weiß nicht was das genau war, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Naya DICH angelächelt hat. Vielleicht brauch ich auch einfach eine Brille. Ju: Dann sehe ich ja vielleicht doch keine Gespenster. Jo: Vielleicht hat sie sich ja unsterblich in dich verliebt. Jojo neckte mich und gab mir einen Schubs in die Seite. Mel: Schluss mit dem Kafeekränzchen. Jetzt wird gefeiert. Mit den Worten bewegten wir uns in Richtung Halle. Kapitel 4. Das Konzert (Teil 2) Wir setzten uns wieder hin, um zu diskutieren welche Songs noch kommen würden. Aber da stand Kevin schon auf der Bühne. thumb|right|400pxWir sangen alle sofort mit. Es machte einen riesen Süaß, da ich mich daran erinnerte das Empire State of Mind mein erster Song gewesen war den ich mir vpn Glee gekauft hatte. Dannach fing auch endlich mal Somebody to Love an. Wir hatten uns schon gewundert wann das endlich kam. Ich musste Lia auf dem Stuhl fest halten. thumb|right|400px thumb|right|400pxthumb|right|400pxthumb|right|400pxthumb|right|400pxTja, sie leibt eben Finchel und ganz besonders Cory. Als Born this Way anfing überlegte ich mir was wohl auf meinem T-Shirt stehen würde. Mir fiel nix ein. Plötzlich war die ganze Beleuchtung statt weiß gelb. Natürlich wussten alle was jetztz kommen würde: Halo/I'm walking on Sunshine. Und meine Vermutung wurde verspätet: Naya sang mich an. Ich fands echt langsam unheimlich. Dann fing die Musik von Valerie an. Ich musste mich erstmal wieder setzen, ich war natürlich aufgesprungen, um einen womöglichen Herzinfakt zu vermeiden. Dannach kam Loser like me. Wir alle sangen mit. Ich glaub wir sangen ziemlich schief, vorallem guckte die anderen in der Reihe uns böse an. Uns war das natürlich egal. Am Ende des Songs bekamen wir alle eine Menge Glitzer ab, das der Cast geworfen hatte und einige von ihnen ging am Publikum neben der Bühne vorbei, direkt auf uns zu, Naya war dabei. Und da standen sie: die Warblers. Samt Darren, Riker, Curt und all den anderen. Wenn sie nicht gekommen wären. wäre ich wirklich ohnmächtig geworden, doch so konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das Geschehn auf der Bühne. Mel flippte total aus. Teenage Dream. Ich liebte diesen Song. Ich wusste dass das Konzert gleich vorbei seien würde. Und dann das große Finale:Any way you want it/Loving Touching Squeezin! Ich könnte jetzt auch sagen das ich den Song auch liebe, aber das könnte ich auch zu jedem Song sagen. Alle flippten aus. Man weiß ja nie wann der Glee Cast das nächste mal nach Deutschland kommt. Der Saal bebte. Der Saal stand. Das war mit Abstand das beste Konzert jemals gewesen was Köln gehabt hatte. Sprecher: Und das meine verehrten Damen und Herren war der Cast von Glee. Und jetzt will ich die Gewinner des Gewinnspiels bekannt geben. Der Sieger ist... Wir drückten die Daumen. Am Bildschirm flackerte erst ein Licht auf, dann eine Nummer. Meine wars auf jeden Fall nicht. Auch die anderen schüttelten wortlos die Köpfe. Jetzt wusste ichs wie weh es tat die Nationals zu verlieren, obwohl man wusste das man gut war. Enttäuscht verließen wir den Saal. Immer noch ohne zu sprechen. Als wir draußen ware drehte ich mich zu den andern rum. Ju: Leute, jetzt kommt schon. Wir hatten ein super Konzert. Und wir haben unsere Idole getroffen. Also was wollen wir mehr? Jo: Naya... Sie füsterte es eher. Ju: Ja Jojo richtig erfasst. Wir haben auch Naya gesehen. Jo: Nein hinter dir. Sie flüsterte noch immer. Ich drehte mich um. Da stand Naya! Zum Glück hielt mich Mia sofort fest. Ich wäre sonst wahrscheinlich auf den Boden gefallen, und das hätte weh getan. Naya: Hi. Wir starrten nur weiter gerade aus an den Fleck wo Naya stand. Naya: Können wir euch mal sprechen. Mel: Klar. Mia zerrte mich mit weil ich sonst keinen Schritt weiter gegangen wäre. Kapitel 5. Ein Traum wird wahr Naya führte uns zu einem kleinen Raum wo "Betreten verboten" drauf stand. Mel: Also was ist den jetzt los?thumb|224px Naya: Also ich hab halt vor dem Auftritt gesehen das ihr alle beim Gewinnspiel mitgemacht habt... Wir nickten alle. Naya: ... Und da haben ich und der Cast gedacht das es ziemlich schade ist das ihr nicht gewonnen habt und wir laden euch ein mit uns ins Hotel zu kommen. Also natürlich nur wenn ihr möchtet. Wir starrten alle geradeaus ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Alle waren wie hypnotisiert. Mel hatte sich natürlich am schnellsten gefangen. Mwel: Klar machen wir. Ich fing mich auch endlich. Juju: Das müssen wir aber noch mit meiner Mum klären. Tascha: Die wird uns das schon erlauben. Leute das ist unsere Chance. Juju: Okeee... Ich ruf mal meine Mum an. Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief meine Mum an. Sie war nicht gerade erfrreut über die Idee, willigte aber schlussendlich dann doch ein. Zum Glück, die anderen hätten mich wahrscheinlich umgebracht, wenn dieses ganze vorhaben dank mir abgeblasen würde. Ich und die anderen drehten total am Rad, vorallem sah Naya uns so an als ob wir geisteskrank oder so waren. Na ja, wenn ich mal darüber nach denk dann sind wir dass auch. Naya tippte irgendeine Nummer auf ihrem iPhone und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. Naya: Hey Lea, sie sind damit einverstanden... Ja okay... So soll ich sie hin bringen? ... Okay, dass mach ich. Wir treffen uns in 5 Minuten. Sie wandte sich wieder uns zu. Naya: Wir treffen die anderen in 5 Minuten. Ich zeig euch den Weg. Sie ging voran, wir hinterher. Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit erreichten wir einen Parkplatz. Auf dem Parkplatz stand eine schwarze Limousine aus der laute Musik drung. Wir stiegen in den Wagen. Ich zuletzt. Na toll, kein platz mehr frei. Dann durfte ich wohl die ganze Fahrt lang stehen. Naya: Du kannst dich auf meinen Schoß setzen wenn du willst. Klar wollte ich. Also setzte ich mich auf ihre Beine. Sie legte ihre Arme um meine Hüfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte es nur den Sinn mich fest zuhalten, aber ich fand es trotzdem irgendwie komisch. Jojo musste sich bestimmt grade total einen dummen Spruch verkneifen. Vorallem lief sie immer mehr rot an, bis sie aussah wie eine reife Tomate. thumb|Hotel Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten. Kam die Limo zum stehen. Sofort sprangen alle aus dem Auto. Das Hotel hatte eine riesige Eingangshalle und war mit edlen Möbeln ausgestattet. Cory checkte ein, während dir anderen ausmachten wer mit wem in einem Zimmer schlafen wollte. Tascha und Mel gingen mit Riker in ein Zimmer. Lia und Anni mit Cory. Emi mit Lea. Harry bestand darauf mit Jojo in ein Zimmer zu gehen. Die beiden würden heute Nacht viel Spaß miteinander haben. Nick ging mit Dianna und Luna mit Chord. Und dann fragte Naya mich ob ich Lust hätte bei ihr zu schlafen. Natürlich willigte ich ein. Kapitel 6. Die Nacht Zusammen gingen wir in einen großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort tranken wir noch was. Als wir alle schon total betrunken waren schlug Tascha vor, dass wir ja Karaoke singen könnten. Alle willigten ein. Zuerst wollte Mel mit Darren Teenage Dream singen. Was sie auch dann taten. Es hörte sich ziemlich lustig an. Danach sang Tascha mit Niff Uptown Girl, gefolgt von Anni die zusammen mit Lia und Cory Don't stop believing sangen. So sang jeder etwas mit seinem großen Idol. Zum Schluss johlten wir noch alle bei Tongue Tied mit, mittlerweile waren Tascha, Mel und Riker schon auf ihr Zimmer gegangen, genauso wie Luna und Chord. Grade war Nick dabei Dianna in sein Zimmer zu schleppen als Naya zu mir kam. Naya: Lass uns auch mal schlafen gehen. Ju: Gerne. Okayyyy... Das könnte man jetzt echt sehr zweideutig sehen, aber ich hoffte dass Naya es nicht als eine thumb|240px|Das ZimmerAnmache sehen würde. Weil so war es bestimmt nicht gemeint. Also gingen wir beide zusammen in unser Zimmer. Im Zimmer stand ein großes Doppelbett. Naya: Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen. Ich kann sonst auch auf der Couch schlafen. Juju: Ist schon okay. mach dir keine Umstände wegen mir. Sie wirkte leicht erleichtert und nickte. Zuerst ging ich ins Bad, zog mich um, duschte und putzte mir die Zähne. Dann war Naya dran. Während sie im Bad war schrieb ich SMS mit Jojo. Ju: Na du :) Jo: Heyyy Ju: Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht mit Harry :D Jo: Was denkst du von mir?? :oooooo Ju: Nur das beste natürlich :p Jo: Das will ich aber hoffen xDD Ju: Aber jetzt mal ernst... Warum kannst du schreiben?? Solltest du dich nicht eigentlich mit Harry beschäftigen?! Jo: Schon aber... Ju: Was aber?? Jo: Aber er war müde und er ist sofort ins Bett gegangen :// Ju: Oh Jo: Jaa Ju:Du Arme. Sorry Sweety, muss aufhören... Naya ist im Bad fertig Jo: Okay, dann wümsch ich dir noch viel Spaß :pp Naya kam wieder in den Raum. Ich lag schon auf dem Bett und hatte meinen Kopf aufs Kopfkissen gelegt. Sie legte sich auf die andere Seite des Betts. Ich konnte ihr direkt in die Augen schauen. Sie nahm vorsichtig meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ihr Gesicht kam meinem immer näher. Auf einmal berührten ihre Lippen meine. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte ich, was hier grade passierte... Ich küsste ein Mädchen, und nicht irgendein Mädchen. Ich küsste Naya Rivera! Der große Star von Glee! Mein Idol! Eigentlich hätte ich überglücklich sein müssen, aber ich wares nicht. Es fühlte sich falsch an, egal wie sehr ich mir das schon immer erträumt hatte. Schnell sprang ich auf. Naya: Ähh.... Was ist los? Sie sah mich fragend an. Juju: Ich... Ich kann... Ich kann das nicht! Naya: Wieso denn nicht? Was ist denn schon dabei? Mir war das alles zu viel. Schnell lief ich aus dem Zimmer. Ich hatte immer noch nicht wirklich realisiert was da grade vor sich gegangen war. Nun stand ich im Flur und Musste hören wie aus ein paar Zimmern, unter anderem aus dem von Mel, Riker und Tascha, eigenartige Geräusche kamen und ich glaube, ich muss dazu nichts mehr weiter sagen. Ich versuchte das Kopfkino in mir zu verdrängen aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich sah vor meinem inneren Auge Tascha, Riker und Mel beim Na ja sagen wir mal rum machen... Beim Gedanken an Mel wurde mir ganz anders. Ich hatte an diesem Abend echt viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht und ich glaube, dass sich meine Gefühle für sie verändert hatten. Auch schon im Chat war sie eigentlich immer total nett uns süß zu mir gewesen. Sie hatte mich immer Süße oder Sweety genannt und mir dauernd Komplimente gemacht. Eine Träne lief mir übers Gesicht. Ich ging den Flur entlang zum Bad. Ich ging rein und wusch mir die Tränen vom Gesicht. Die Tür ging auf und herein kam Anni. Sie sah mich besorgt an. Anni: Was machst du denn so spät noch hier? Juju: Ähm... Nichts... Anni: Hast du geweint? Ich nickte langsam. Anni: Was ist denn los? Juju: Einfach vieles... Zu vieles.. Anni: Willst du es mir erzählen? Ich nickte erneut. Also erzählte ich ihr alles. Um die anderen nicht zu stören, gingen wir dafür raus. Das Hotel in dem wir waren, besaß einen hübschen kleinen Hinterhof, von dem man, da das Hotel auf einer Art Berg stand, über ganz Köln blicken konnte. Dort stellten wir uns an das Geländer. Ich erzählte Anni alles. Ich erzählte von thumb|235px|Köln bei NachtNaya, von unserem Kuss, ich erzählte von meinen neu entdeckten Gefühlen für Mel. Anni hörte aufmerksam zu und riet mir dann zum Schluss das, was mir wahrscheinlich jeder geraten hätte: ich sollte auf mein Herz hören, dann würde alles gut werden. Ich bedankte mich für den Rat. Anni: Ich geh mal rein. Ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen. Kommst du mit? Juju: Ich komm gleich nach. Also ging Anni schon mal rein. Ich stand bestimmt noch eine viertel Stunde da und starrte geradeaus. Auf einmal berührte jemand meinen Arm. Ich bekam einen totalen Schrecken, drehte mich um, und gab der Person eine ordentliche Backpfeife. Die unbekannte Person rieb sich die Backe. ?: Aua was sollte dass denn werden?! Oh mein Gott, ich erkannte die Stimme... es war Mel! Juju: Oh, das tut mir leid. Das wollt ich nicht. Ich hab gedacht du wärst jemand anderes. Mel: Schon okay. Ich hätte mich ankündigen sollen. War mein Fehler. Juju: Nein war es nicht! Mel: Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Was machst du noch hier draußen um diese Uhrzeit? Juju: Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Mel: Ich hab aber zuerst gefragt. Juju: Okay, hast ja gewonnen. Ich bin hier um nach zudenken. Jetzt musst du mir aber auch sagen wieso du hier bist! Eigentlich müsstest du doch jetzt mit Tascha und Riker zugangen sein. Mel: Ne, hatte keine Lust darauf. Hab Tascha mit Riker allein gelassen. Okay, das war jetzt sehr merkwürdig. Normalerweise sprach Mel immer nur davon wie toll Riker wäre und jetzt ließ sie ihn einfach so mit Tascha alleine. Juju: Ähm Okay. Aber du hast immernoch nicht meine Frage beantwortet. Mel: Anni hat gesagt dass ich dich hier finde. Juju: Und warum wolltest du zu mir? Mel: Ich muss mit dir reden. Juju: Und worüber? Mel: Über uns... Jetzt war ich aber mal gespannt. Juju: Und was ist mit uns? Mel: Also wir haben ja immer im Chat echt viel in letzter Zeit geschrieben. Und haben uns Geheimnisse anvertraut und alles. Wir haben uns alles gesagt und ich glaub dass sich meine Gefühle für dich verändert haben. Juju: Du magst mich nicht mehr? Mel: NEIN! Das ist es nicht. Ich mag dich, vielleicht so gar mehr als das... Ich überlegte gar nicht lange, ich beugte mich einfach nach vorne und legte meine Lippen auf Mels. Sie zog sofort ihren Kopf zurück. Na toll, das hat ich aber schön vermasselt! Mel: Willst du das wirklich? Juju: Was? Oh mein Gott, bin ich dumm. Mel: Eine Beziehung mit einem Mädchen anfangen, dass 5 Stunden von dir entfernt wohnt. Wir könnten uns nie sehen... Ich hätte jetzt lang überlegen können, ob das mit mir und Mel überhaupt was werden konnte, stattdessen sagte ich einfach das was mir mein Herzen sagte. Juju: Es ist mir egal. Mir ist egal das wir 5 Stunden auseinander wohnen und das du ein Mädchen bist. Ich liebe dich! Sie beugte sich zu mir rüber und küsste mich. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sie den Kuss aber wieder. Mel: Ich liebe dich auch. Mit diesen Worten umarmten wir uns. Mel: Es ist echt kalt hier draußen. Lass uns reingehen. Ich nickte. Sie nahm meine Hand und wir gingen Hand in Hand wieder ins Gebäude. Im Flur küssten wir uns noch ein letztes mal für diesen Tag und verschwanden in unseren Zimmern. Dort fand ich eine total aufgelöste Naya. Naya: Oh Juju. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen. Ich setzte mich neben sie aufs Bett. Juju: Ist schon okay. Aber lass mal langsam schlafen gehen. Ich wollte aufstehen, aber Naya hielt mich fest. Naya: Ich muss dir noch was sagen. Ich sah sie aufmerksam an. Naya schluckte. Naya: Wir sind miteinander verwandt. Das soll doch jetzt ein Scherz sein, oder?! Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Naya: Du weißt doch dass ich zum viertel Deutsche bin... Ich nickte. Naya: Der Vater meiner Mutter ist gleichzeitig der Vater deines Vaters. Das heißt wir haben den gleichen Opa. Juju: Aber wenn du meine Verwandte wärst, dann wüsste ich das doch und müsste schon von dir gehört haben?! Naya: Nicht wenn wir dir immer verheimlicht wurden... Juju: Aber warum sollten meine Eltern so was machen?! Naya: Kurz vor deiner Geburt gab es einen großen Streit zwischen unseren Müttern und deine Mutter hat damals geschworen niemals mehr wieder mit uns zu tun haben zu wollen. Das letzte Lebenszeichen von euch war ein Brief kurz nach deiner Geburt mit einem Foto von dir. Da war ich 10 Jahre alt. Jetzt war ich baff. Juju: A...aber... Aber wieso hast du überhaupt mich sozusagen gesucht? Naya: Ich war ein letztes mal vor seinem Tot bei unserem Opa. Er hat mir viel von dir erzählt und mir Bilder von dir gezeigt. Unteranderem hat er mir erzählt dass du ein totaler Gleek bist und ich dein Vorbild bin. Und ab diesem Moment hab ich mir vorgenommen dich zu finden, und anscheinend ist mir das geglückt. Juju: Wow, du bist ja noch viel cooler als ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Naya schmunzelte. Naya: Aber jetzt lass schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät. Ich nickte. Ohne groß nach zu Denken, legte ich mich neben Naya ins Bett und kuschelte mich an sie. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, so vertrau, fast so als würden wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen. Ich liebe sie! Nicht so wie ich Mel liebe, sondern wie ich meine Eltern liebe. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Ich ein. Kapitel 7. Eine große Überraschung Ich wachte so auf wie ich eingeschlafen war: in Nayas Armen. Leise stand ich auf, ging ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Ich war gerade fertig als es an der Badezimmertür klopfte. Schnell ließ ich Naya rein. Als sie auch fertig war, gingen wir zusammen runter und frühstückten mit den anderen. Und schon war der Abschied gekommen. Weder Naya noch ich konnten uns die Tränen verkneifen. Am liebsten wäre ich nie mehr weg gegangen, aber ich Musste. Wir wurden von einer Limousine nach Hause gebracht. Als wir im Auto saßen, wandte ich mich allen zu. Juju: Also Leute ich muss euch noch eine kleine Sache sagen... Alle sahen mich fragend an. Juju: WIR FLIEGEN ALLE IN DEN SOMMERFERIEN NACH L.A. ZUM GLEE- SET!!! Alle fingen an zu jubeln. !!!Ende!!! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Soll es eine Fotrsetzung in L.A. geben? Jaaa unbedingt *-* Bloß nicht -.- Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte